You, Me, S(,,), NOW!
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: First Chapter: Harry completely and deeply hated technology. / Second Chapter: Harry snorted looking at his empty, one size bed. Empty because it lacked something, or rather, someone. / Third and Last Chapter: "I have to say it, Harry, parenthood looks good on you."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry completely and deeply hated technology

**Beta:**.

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings:** TMR/HP

**Warnings: **AU Fanfiction, Language, Yaoi, Slash, Muggle!Tom

**Nr words: **418

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Pat 1/3**

Harry was not very found of technology. Now don't get him wrong he loved the television (when he was watching his favourite show), the cellphone (how else would he talk to his lover when they were apart?) and the laptop (he had just found this interasting thing called fanfiction). But what he didn't support was when it instead of being used for fun things it was used for work, or worse, to ignore harry.  
Harry glared at his lover on his office desk, on the cellphone talking with his assistant on the phone while he worked on the laptop. It should be harry that would be on his laptop with his lover working his ways inside him.

"Bella, if I have to repeat myself once more you're going to get yourself crucioed into next year and i'll need a new assistant."

Harry growled angrily. His lover merely raised one thinger to tell him to wait and continued working, turning off the phone.

Harry pouted. He hadn't even noticed the cake harry had on his hands. Harry glared at the horrible thing who dared to steal his lover on their birthday. Actually it had been a fortnight ago but Tom had just been to busy all the time...

Harry aproached and put the cake on Tom's desk.

"Tom..."

"Not now harry. I'm working."

Harry glared at his lover and lowered the laptop's screen.

"You have two choices. One save your document before i take the charges out. Two don't do a thing and i'm take it out and you'll loose all your hard work."

Tom took his glasses and massaged his eyes.

"Harry i don't have time for this..."

Harry growled angrily.

"You me sex... NOW"

His lover had the audacy, the AUDACY, to raise an eyebrow.

"Harry this is really is important. We'll talk later, love." and he just put his glasses on and went back to work.

Harry eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't... Harry turned around and left. His parents were right he should never had taken a male as a lover.

**-YMSN-**

When Tom went to bed he noticed the cake on his desk. Tom sighed and picked it up only to read the letter at the top with a snake under 'Happy 1st Anniversarie'. Tom eyes grew. How could he had forgotten?

Leaving the office with the cake, wanting to compensate his stressed lover, he found that his lover wasn't home. And when he entered their room Harry's things were missing.

(TBC)

* * *

Next chapter will feature tom trying to make amends with harry.

~Isys


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Harry snorted looking at his empty, one size bed. Empty because it lacked something, or rather, someone.

**Beta:**.

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings:** TMR/HP, JamesP/LilyE, ThomasR/MeropeG

**Warnings: **AU fanfiction, Language, Slash, Oral Sex, Mention Of Motherly Characters Deaths, Mention Of Depression, Broken Bones, Character Bashing, Muggle!Tom

**Nr words: **2,977

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Part 2/3**

Harry hated it, the pitying looks when they thought he wasn't watching, the concern talks… the lack of muggle instruments…

Well you see, at his parents' house no muggle instrument would work (or at least that's what he was told) and so he couldn't go to the laptop and check fanfiction (or at least check his mail box or his cellphone messages, but not because of Him, mind you).

The only one happy with his return home was his father. He had always hated that he had fell for a muggle, a male no less, and was already inviting friends that had girls Harry's age in order to find him a suitable lover, one of his approval. After all he was the heir of two big families; he had an image to maintain.

Harry snorted looking at his empty, one size bed. Empty because it lacked something, or rather, someone. Would Him had even noticed that Harry was gone? Would He even look for Harry? Would He even care?

After all, He was a muggle and although he normally got everything magic in a strike Harry wouldn't know if the man had really accepted it.

Harry blushed at remembering his outburst the last time he saw Him. Who would have thought he could be so bold?

Was it so bad to want to feel His touch on him one more time? Just once?

**-YMSN-**

"Harry this is Miss Ginevra Weasley." His father said with a smile in place.

Harry sighed as he looked at the girl, red haired, brown eyed, a dominant look and much likely a fierce person. He was so not dating her, he didn't have mummy issues, thank you very much!

"Miss Weasley." He said, clearly seeing his father disapproving looks. Harry didn't care, she wasn't black haired or was male. Of course his father would think she was perfect, just by one look Harry could see how she was just like his mother, so obviously his father also.

"Just Ginny is fine." The girl said with a blush.

Great now he had a girl with a crush.

"If you don't mind, Miss Weasley, I'm sorry to inform that I was caught in a tight time. As you see, I was just about to leave." Harry stood and heard his father growl in warning. Harry's eyes hardened, he turned to his father and glared at him, didn't caring about what the Weasleys thought. "Next time you try to set me up, Father, do remember that my agenda does not move around yours. Besides, Father, you should know by now that girls aren't exactly my thing. Especially one so alike mother, if you want me to marry her so much, why don't you do it?"

Harry turned and left, leaving the two Weasleys gaping after him. Leaving the house, Harry sighed, since mother died it had been just him and father, Harry was sure mother would've approved of his sexual orientation and of him falling for a muggle instead of a wizard. She was a muggleborn after all.

"Harry?"

Harry froze, recognizing that voice, and looked to the side. He was there looking at him, and even if he looked like he hadn't slept or ate for the last couple of days he still managed to look proper.

The entrance door opened and an angry James Potter left.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER." Harry flinched, looking at his father. "Go inside right this moment and behave like the family heir that you are, before I have to pull you by your ears."

Harry eyes hardened.

"No, Father. You go. You marry her if you want. She's so much like mother that makes me gag. Besides, I told you, I refuse for you to command my life."

James approached, ready to grab Harry when a hand grabbed his and forced the taller man away from Harry. James sneered at Him, not even knowing who he was.

"Stay the Hell out of this. This is between me and my son."

Tom sneered at the man, a look that he normally guarded to his snivelling chauffeur, What was his name again; Pettigrew?

Tom started to squeeze James' wrist.

"Next time you'll speak to me, mister, will be with respect. You sound more like a street whore than a lord I was told you are." Harry saw his father face start to became red in anger and his father empty hand itching for the man's wand.

Harry heard something break and he looked at his father wrist at once as Tom sent the man back. Tom had just broken it. He had just broken Harry's father wrist, he had just…

"You little…" James went for his wand and Harry hugged Tom.

"Take a deep breath." He mumbled before materializing. When they felt land under them Harry slipped making the two fell on top of him.

There was an awkward silence as Tom regained his breath and composure. The man stood and helped Harry, who awkwardly accepted the hand.

"I suppose that was what you called apparating." Tom recalled and although there was no interrogation tone, Harry nodded. "I still prefer muggle travelling."

"That makes us two." Harry mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Harry…" the man moved to touch Harry who put a closed fist on his chest keeping him away, while looking to Tom's feet.

"What was that about? Suddenly attack a specialized wizard, who just happens to be an Auror, or in your terms a magical police officer. He could've had hit you, he could have…" Harry looked up to see Tom's eyes darken, in anger or desire he didn't know.

"You said marriage. You and a woman, married." Tom's voice was husky in contained anger and Harry' eyes widened. "He was setting you up with some common whore. He was taking you away from me. How dare him even think of taking my Tinkerbell from me? My Tinkerbell!"

Tom grabbed Harry's hand and pushed him to Tom's chest. Tom fell on his knees and hugged Harry around his chest putting his face on Harry's clothed chest.

"Don't ever leave me again, Tinkerbell."

Harry blushed looking around making sure that no one was looking.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled weakly, he couldn't support to see his Tom like that. Harry was the weak one, not Tom.

Harry could feel Tom winning a smirk.

"Don't call you what? Mine?"

"Tinkerbell." Harry groaned.

"So I can call you mine?"

Harry eyes widen, he always hated when Tom treated him like a possession.

"Of course not."

"So it's mine that you don't want me to use, right?"

"Of course!"

"As you wish, Tinkerbell." Harry frowned and then his eyes widened.

"You… you bastard!"

Tom chuckled into his belly.

"Tom…" Harry mumbled after a while. Tom hummed. "People are starting to stare."

Tom groaned angrily, but stood and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him away. How the man managed to still look proper after that Harry didn't knew.

"You're not forgiven." Harry bursted.

Tom didn't answer and continued walking until they arrived at his building and pushed Harry inside entering the lift. Harry pulled away and crossed his arms angrily. Tom didn't talk or tried to touch him until they arrived his floor and his flat. Tom entered and waited for Harry to enter to close the door.

"I called you."

"Cellphone doesn't work at the magical world." Harry mumbled lamely.

Tom frowned but nodded, accepting and walked to the office, Harry glared after him although he felt his feet following. When they entered, Tom turned to Harry and smirked.

"You, me, sex. Now!"

Harry eyes widened, going deep red.

"Tom!"

Tom walked the few steps that separated them and smirked into the boy's ear.

"Tell me you don't want this." The man said as he started linking Harry's ear, making Harry moan and his hands starting to touch Harry. "Tell me, Tinkerbell, tell me you don't want me. Tell me you hate me." Hands started to take Harry's robe out. "Tell me you want to feel a woman's touch on you. Tell me you want to feel something soft and sweet against your skin. Tell me…"

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" Harry bursted, his face deep red.

Tom smirked and Harry kissed him to whip that damn smirk from the bastard.

"Patience is a virtue, Tinkerbell."

"You don't touch me in five weeks. I'm way past patience." Harry growled.

Tom raised his hand to put it on Harry's face, and lowered his own face touching forehead to forehead.

"I'm sorry!"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"You aren't forgiven until you go down on your knees and put your mouth on my cock, mister Riddle."

Immediately Tom lowered on his knees and, never withholding his eyes from Harry's ones, he undressed Harry's pants and swallowed the cock, working Harry out into completion. Harry was ashamed to admit that he didn't last long.

Tom stood and picked him up, sitting with him on his chair with Harry on his lap.

"May I ask what your father meant with heir of the family?"

Harry looked at his lover who was looking back with a questioning look.

"Magical world has family Lords. Once there were almost 50, now not so much. I'm the heir of two families for example. The Potter, my father, and the Black, my godfather who never got married." Tom nodded. "The Lords have a way in saying in the laws and what happens in the magical world. We vote so to speak." Harry sighed. "This also means that whatever life I choose I'm forced to have an heir to follow the tradition who is forced to learn law. I hate it, I'm more of a sport and cook person. Father tried to force me to learn." Harry groaned. "The only thing I learnt was that to never trust another lord because he will stab you in the back."

Tom laughed, making Harry laugh as well.

"Do you have books about these laws?" Harry nodded numbly. "And I would also like history books and newspapers for the last few decades."

Harry eyes widen.

"Tom!" he said turning so he was facing his lover. "If they find you're a muggle they're skin you alive!"

"If they try I know you will kill them for that."

"I would but that's not the question!"

"You're mine Tinkerbell. And if your father doesn't see me as a good son-in-law I'll prove him wrong."

Harry blushed.

"You don't need to do this for my father."

Tom shook his head with a smile.

"No. I'm doing this for you. The magical world is your world, if you can learn to become a part of my world; I'll learn to help you in your world."

Harry smiled kissing Tom and hugging him around the neck.

"Although, I certainly don't mind the rewards." Tom said with cocky smile and Harry grinned.

Tom pushed Harry to his chest, hugging him and Harry posed his head on his lover shoulder.

"What about the heir issue?" Harry mumbled. "It's not like any of us can get pregnant."

"Not for lack of trying." Tom said thoughtfully and Harry blushed at that. "A son of yours is automatically a wizard right?"

"Not exactly. There are squibs that are non magical children of wizards and witches. Just like there is muggleborns, like my mum, children of non-magical that becomes magical."

Tom hummed.

"Tom… I'm not going to go with some girl just for an heir." Harry said looking at Tom in the eyes.

Tom grinned.

"I'm not thinking of that. Do you remember my sister?"

Harry nodded. Yes he remembered Tom's sister. That had been how they had met. Tom's sister, Luna, had pulled Tom to a bar telling him that he needed to be there and then when Harry entered the bar she immediately went to Harry and introduced the two and said that they should kiss and left the two gaping after her.

"Yes, I remember." Tom smirked probably knowing what Harry was thinking. "Well I'm sure she won't mind let me share my DNA with yours for an heir." Harry frowned clearly not understanding. "Luna and I share equals DNA…"

Harry eyes widen.

"How? How would we do it without…" Harry went deep red.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"How can you pass from shooting at me to make you an oral to completely awkward?" if possible Harry managed to go even redder and avoided his lover's eyes. "In vitro. You donate the sperm and then doctors… muggle doctors, make it possible for my sister to get pregnant. I'll just have to pay a 'little' cash and they'll do it. They can even choose sex and hair colours and things like that. So obviously I'll ask to avoid the blond looks, after all we want our heir to look like us."

Harry's smile went wide and kissed Tom again.

"One question. If you are the heir of two families does that mean that you have to have two heirs?"

Harry nodded.

"Much likely. Although when it comes the time that I'll pass to lord I'll have two votes instead of just one."

Tom smirked.

"Two children looking like you… I like that idea. Is male marriage acceptable in your world?"

"As long as you have an heir you can marry whatever you want." Harry grinned. "That was the only law I made sure to look for."

"Then Mister Potter, would you accept being my husband and the father of my sister's children?"

Harry's eyes widen, his face with a grin so wide that he was sure it passed his ears.

"No ring?" Harry asked with cocky smile and a raised eyebrow.

Immediately Tom took a ring from one of his fingers, his family ring and offered it to Harry. Harry eyes widen. That was the ring Tom's mother had given Tom, to Luna she had given a family necklace.

"Tom that's…"

"Say I do!"

Harry looked at his lover's eyes, his voice serious and commanding. And Harry knew that he wanted this, nodding.

"I do accept you mister Riddle."

Tom smirked and picked Harry's hand and put the ring on Harry's finger. It was a little big but with a quick spell from Harry it adjusted.

"Good, because I wouldn't accept a no, mister Potter."

"But Tom that's your mother…"

"She would've wanted you to have it." Was all Tom said, dismissively.

Harry had met Mrs. Riddle once when she had came to visit Tom. The woman wasn't exactly pretty but she was kind and a lovable person and had taken a liking to Harry always talking with him on the phone when Tom was busy. At the beginning when the two became friends and Harry had came to visit and had stayed for the night the woman came the next day without warning, Tom had left so the two had stayed making each other company.

Tom's father, Mr. Thomas Riddle Senior, didn't approve of Harry but from what little he heard from the man, he also didn't approve of Tom and Luna so it was okay. After a week on the two officially starting dating Mrs Riddle had called, talking with Harry for hours and when Tom arrived and Harry passed the phone, she died. Harry had knew the woman had been getting sick but no one expected for her to die so soon, apparently years of quimiotherapy had destroyed her body defences. The woman had sounded so alive when they had been on the phone, Harry had felt like he could confide everything on her and she had given him so good advices… and then Tom arrived, picked the phone and the light in his eyes that was reserved to his mother appeared as he complimented his mother, Harry loved to see that light because it always remembered him that the stoic man also had an heart, but then that light had died as Tom started to scream into the phone for his mother. Harry had never seen Tom like that.

After her death Tom drowned on work, every month it was worse, so to compensate Harry Tom decided to introduce Harry to the wonders of the internet and the television. Once Harry had let slip that he was a wizard and for the first time in four months Harry saw his Tom back and so he started talking about his world and Tom listened with a smile in his face. But after that Tom started to drove even more into the work and when they anniversary came the man had been too busy for him. Like he normally was.

When Tom had found Harry was a wizard was because they had just watched a movie called Peter Pan. Tom then decided that Harry was his own Tinkerbell but without the whole wings and extra small size.

The two looked at each other and Harry knew that what Tom needed was a family as he saw the light starting to appear on his lover's eyes.

Harry smiled, knowing that even if Tom would go back to work he would just threaten him that if he didn't reduce the hours he would be sleeping on the couch. A change on Tom's look and Harry knew that Tom knew what he was thinking. That had been the reason Harry had felt so drown into the man, it was like Tom knew what he was thinking and he didn't even needed to be a legilimens… now that Harry thought of it, he needed to teach his lover about occlumency, it was just cleaning his mind so he was sure a muggle could do it. Harry wouldn't let the lords try to read his lover's mind, even if he had to use dark magic to make sure Tom's mind and body were save from them.

(TBC)

* * *

The next chapter is the last one and it's probably about when the baby birth

I know that first chapter Tom uses words like Crucio and things like this, but Harry is the magical one and Tom the muggle, Harry simply taught Tom those magical words

~Isys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **"I have to say it, Harry, parenthood looks good on you."

**Beta:**.

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings:** TMR/HP, JamesP/LilyE, ThomasR/MeropeG

**Warnings: **AU fanfiction, Language, Slash, Muggle!Tom, Marriage, Surrogate Belly, Mention of Character Bashing, Mention Of Motherly Characters Deaths, Mention of Male Sex, Start of a Lemon

**Nr words: **1,145

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

**Part 3/3**

Harry looked to the Gaunt ring on his ring finger. He wished his father would show up. He just hoped that...

What was he kidding? His father didn't approve of Tom, heir or no heir. His father would never come.

A tear run down his face.

The big day of his life and neither his mother nor his father would be there.

"Everything okay kiddo?" Harry looked up at once and smiled at seeing his godfather enter the room where he was preparing for his wedding. "Hey, no crying." The man said before approaching and cleaning the tear out of Harry's cheek.

"I wish father was here." Harry simply said before looking back to his ring. "Even Tom's father found time to be here." He commented sadly. "And he hates me."

Sirius snorted.

"From what I just saw that man hates everyone. Did you know that he sneered down at me because of my dress robes?"

Harry looked up to his godfather clothes and couldn't help but grin.

"Well... he may think that you'll dressing female dress, you know?"

Sirius' eyes grew.

"I tell you, muggles are so strange sometimes..." the man argued.

"Maybe it's the wizards that are the odd ones." A simple voice said.

Harry looked to the door as a pregnant Luna entered with a female dress robes in light blue colours, Harry had to admit the wizards clothes suited her. Harry was actually going in a muggle suit in dark green with a silver shirt. He guessed that it was a good thing his father wasn't coming, he wouldn't approve of his colours or his vestment.

"You look great Luna."

"Thank you." The dirty blond woman said with a smile and approached, sitting by his side. "Tom is in a heap of nerves."

"Yeah right." Harry snorted.

Luna grinned and put a hand on her belly, before standing and bouncing to the door with her hands behind her back.

"By the way, your father is talking with my own."

Harry choked, paling drastically and eyes growing wide, but before he could react Luna had already left.

"It's about time he arrives." Sirius snarled. "I'm going to fetch him."

Harry tried to stop him but Sirius fled the room. Harry looked to the door where Sirius had gone. His father was here. Talking with Mr. Riddle. He was so doomed. Harry paled when he heard the door start to open. He had to hide. He had to...

"Hello Harry."

"Hello father."

James Potter was dressed in a simple muggle dark-brown suit. The man entered and closed the door after him.

"Sirius told me that that dirty blond woman is pregnant with your child."

"Luna. Tom's sister."

Father hummed and approached, grabbing Harry's tie and undid it, before redoing it. Harry looked afraid to the man as he grabbed Harry's shirt cuffs and rearranged them.

"Your groom..."

"Tom."

There was a silence as James Potter took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Tom came to visit me a few days ago. He told me about the _in vitro_ and about his studying on how to take care of your inheritance as the Potter and Black heir. He said that he would marry you today, either I wanted it or not, and that you would still have an heir." Harry looked to his father as the man hazel eyes turned to his green ones. "I sure hope that you know what you're doing."

"I know, Father. I love Tom. And that will never change."

Father sighed and leaned forward kissing Harry's lightning birthmark on his forehead.

"You sound so much like your mother..."

**-YMSN-**

Harry picked the baby girl as she cried for her feed. She was just perfect. Her grey teary eyes looking back as she cried, her messy dark hair, her angels face...

"You know..." Harry looked up and saw Tom at the entrance of their daughter's room, looking at them. "You can stare at her as she drinks her baby bottle, you don't need to starve her and make me deaf in the process."

Harry grinned and walked to his husband, kissing him on the lips.

"You don't need your ears to lay me in bed."

Tom raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really? I have to say that I rather enjoy those sounds you make when I lay you in bed... or in any other place actually."

Harry's face went deep red.

"Can you not think of that for once in your life? I have our daughter in my arms, remember?"

"I know... and a hungry one if I might add." Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, Tom following him. "And if I remember right it was you that had been commenting that we hadn't enough..."

Harry glared at his husband, starting to feed their baby girl her bottle.

"One thing is 5 weeks... another is every 4 hours, you know?"

"It's not my fault she wakes every four hours to eat."

"Or you just get horny at seeing me with a baby in my arms." Harry snarled and choked when he actually saw Tom look him up and down in a lustful look. "Tom!"

Tom chuckled.

"Fine. I'll wait for you in bed..." the man said before turning around and leaving.

Harry sighed and looked down into his baby girl grey eyes.

"You're papa is going to be the death of me."

**-YMSN-**

Harry entered the bedroom to see Tom checking his ipad and most likely his email box. He approached and lay on the bed next to him.

"Tom?" Harry called after a while and Tom hummed, looking back through his reading glasses. "Are you going to keep checking your email or are you going to have sex with me or not?"

Tom grinned mischievously, but closed his ipad and took his glasses out, saving them on his bedside table before lying on the bed next to Harry.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"You can't provoke someone and then don't do anything, Tom."

Tom grinned and pinned Harry to the bed.

"As you wish..." Tom said huskily into Harry's ear and Harry found himself shivering and winning goosebumps like a bloody virgin. "What wouldn't I do for the father of my daughter?"

Harry glared at Tom only to gasp as a hand was suddenly on his cock.

"And I have to say it, Harry, parenthood looks good on you." A faraway voice said as the hand moved up and down... up... down... squeeze...

"Godric!" Harry gasped and suddenly all sinful contact disappeared. Harry looked at the other person who was raising an eyebrow. "Tom..." he whined.

"Should I feel betrayed? You just called another person's name."

Harry went deep red.

"Tooommm..." the other simple limited to look at him coldly. "It's a wizard line... like god... for Merlin's pants Tom just fuck me already."

**The End!**

* * *

If anyone asks this fic is in the year 2013

~Isys


End file.
